Techniques have been disclosed for capturing thickness measurements inside an inflated membrane, as described for example in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 8,107,086 and reconstructing three-dimensional images from these measurements.
While these techniques are generally useful for measuring interior cavities, there remains a need for improved inflatable membranes adapted to capturing such data in particular environments such as within a human ear canal.